ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: Friends Till the End
My Little Ponies is an American CGI-animated fantasy-adventure-comedy film, being based on the toyline by Hasbro, being directed by Brad Bird. It is produced by Allspark Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on May 15th, 2021. Plot Summary Twilight Sparkle and her team, the Mane Six, have to combat the villainous Nightmare Moon as they begin a quest to find a cure. Full plot The film begins with Celestia hosting a great dinner as Crystal brings a dish to Princess Luna which she personally made herself. Under construction... Voice cast *Anna Kendrick as Twilight Sparkle, a friendly and intelligent unicorn who leads the Mane Six. *Tom Holland as Spike, Twilight's adoptive younger dragon brother who accompanies the Main Six during their journey. *Demi Lovato as Rainbow Dash, Twilight's tomboyish pegasus best friend who is gifted with superspeed. *Jenny Slate as Pinkie Pie, a friendly yet ditzy Earth pony who works as a baker and loves to throw parties and pulling pranks. * as Rarity, a kind but somehow vain fashion designer unicorn who has a crush on Spike. *Hilary Duff as Applejack, a Southern-accented Earth Pony who works as a farmer at her family's farm. *Selena Gomez as Fluttershy, a kind yet shy and somewhat scaredy animal-loving pegasus. *Matthew McConaughey as Discord, a mischievous draconequus who is the spirit of disharmony, starting out as an antagonist to the Mane Six until his redeemal near the film's ending. *Mandy Moore as Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, the Princess of Equestria and Celestia's younger sister who is out to control Equestria after being corrupted. *Alison Brie as Crystal/Queen Chrysalis, the evil changeling queen who for most of the movie is disguised as Celestia's clumsy helper. She is revealed to be the one responsable for Nightmare Moon's forming. *Daisy Ridley as Princess Celestia, the princess of Equestria who serves as Twilight's mentor. *Chris Pratt as Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother who works as the Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard. *TBD as Apple Bloom, Applejack's younger sister who is a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. *TBD as Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's adoptive younger sister who is a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. *TBD as Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister who is a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. *Adam Devine as Big "Mac" McIntosh, Applejack's calm and laconic older brother who helps the farm. * as Granny Smith, Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom's grandmother who TBD. *Kristen Wiig as Trixie Lulamoon, a traveling magician who has a rivalryship with Twilight. *David Tennant as Dr. Hooves, Ponyville's timekeeper with a fascination for science and technology. * as Mayor Mare, the mayoor of Ponyville who TBD. Production Animation The animation of the characters is handled by Reel FX Animation Studios, using the same techniques used by the Matthew O'Callaghan-directed CGI Looney Tunes theatrical shorts. As a result, the characters retain their design from the television series and the comics, adding realistic hair/fur to them. Reel FX also animated the critically-acclaimed film adaption of Collin the Speedy Boy in 2020. Soundtrack Release Critical reception The film recieved generally positive reviews from critics. Sequel See My Little Ponies: Tirek's Wrath. Transcript Quotes *'Spike:' I don't get it, why did Celestia assign us to save Luna from herself? *'Twilight:' As Celestia's protégée, I have the mission of protecting Equestria and be ready for any incoming obstacle or danger. Remember, Spike: with great power comes great responsibility. *'Spike:' Okay. But there's a problem with it: how will we stop Nightmare Moon? She's extremely powerful and... we're just two. Your brother can't even stop her. *'Twilight:' Who said I'm getting Shining's help? *'Spike:' You aren't? *'Twilight:' And who said we're just two? *'Spike:' Huh? What do you mean, Twily? *'Twilight:' There's always someone I can count on: my friends. *'Spike:' I still prefer trying to find a way to make Shinning tougher. *'Twilight:' Why you'd say... (notices, teasing) It's because of Rarity, isn't it? * ---- *'Crystal:' You were right all along, stupid pony, I'm not really a nice girl. I'm in reality (transforms into Queen Chrysalis) Queen Chrysalis. (they all gasp except for Twilight) *'Twilight:' This may be bragging, but I was right all along. *'Rarity:' (panicked) This isn't the best time for it! *'Twilight:' Oh yeah, you're right. *'Rainbow:' Why are you here? *'Chrysalis:' You see... I'm the bad guy and I'm here for a simple reason: chaos and destruction! *'Twilight:' Celestia trusted you! *'Applejack:' Seriously, that's a really bad move! * Trivia Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:CGI-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Hasbro Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:My Little Pony Category:PG Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas